Numerous methods have been developed for displaying retail items. In the greeting card field, for example, greeting cards are normally displayed in rows on shelves that are attached to fixtures. The rows are often divided into individual pockets and receive greeting cards and corresponding envelopes therein. Greeting cards can be displayed in a full facing manner, where the rows are spaced sufficient distances from one another vertically so that the top of a displayed card is below the bottom of the row directly there above. This method of display allows a customer to have a clear view of the entire face of the card without removing the card from the shelf. Full faced card display, however, reduces the number of cards that can be displayed in a given area. More commonly, greeting cards are displayed in a partial face display where the rows are spaced apart vertically such that only the top half of a greeting card positioned therein is visible. This method allows more cards to be displayed in a given area. The bottom half of the card, however, is covered up by the top half of the cards in the row directly below. In order to view the entire face of the card, a customer must remove the card from the shelf. It is therefore desirable to develop a manner of displaying greeting cards that offers the visual benefits of a full faced display as well as the higher density provided by traditional partial displays. These benefits are achieved in the present invention.